The present invention relates to safety ski bindings of the type, having a sole plate, to which a ski boot is releasably fastened, the sole plate being releasably secured to the ski at least at one of its ends, by at least one flexible cable subjected to the action of at least one elastic tension device; such bindings being commonly referred to as "retractable" bindings. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the effective length of the flexible cable, in order to insure proper positioning of the plate on the ski.
In known ski fastenings of this kind, the means for adjustment of the cable length are placed on the ski, behind the sole plate. It consists of a threaded rod, integral with the end of the flexible cable placed in a housing fastened to the ski. In the housing the screw can be axially displaced, but not rotated. A nut, situated outside the housing, is threaded on to the end of the screw, and by rotation, displaces the latter axially to move the end of the flexible cable. A problem associated with this construction is that it takes a relatively long time to make an adjustment, the adjusting nut having to make several turns for the whole range of adjustment to be covered. Furthermore, an accidental loosening of the nut, and, therefore, maladjustment of the length of the cable, is possible. A lock nut could, of course, be used, but then two different tools would have to be utilized or there would have to be at least several successive operations, such as unlocking of the lock nut, adjustment and relocking of the lock nut in order to adjust the effective length of the cable.